madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Characters
Here is the list of the characters of Madan no Ou to Vanadis Protagonist Tigrevrumud Vorn Yield the legendary Vorn Black Bow and the Earl of Vorn, Tigre is one of the resident of Alsace and responsible to keep anyone in Alsace safe from any enemy troops. Beginning as the "Prisoner of War" under Ellenora Viltara after the Battle of Dinant, Tigre had ironically became Ellen's primary support and begin his alliance with Ellen since the rescue of Alsace from the invading troop of Zion Thenardier and fight under her in the name of the Silver Meteor Army. Vanadis Main Article:[[Vanadis|'Vanadis']] '' Ellenora Viltara Vanadis of Leitmeritz, Ellen often served as the front lines of Zhcted to defend from the invading kingdoms while dominating the other territories in the name of Zhcted. Carefree yet cunning, Ellen considered her people is the reason for her to keep fighting. That is until she met Tigre in the Battle of Dinant and forged her alliance with the Earl of Vorn; and thus begin her indirect relationship towards Tigre. When her Arifar is united with Tigre's Black Bow ability, it unleashes a huge tornado that would force the arrow faster than the speed of light and give the great damage to the target, including the flying creatures. The latter relationship with Tigre after all of her adventures would beyond more than just ally relationship, and Ellen would do whatever it takes to keep Tigre on her side even if she had to fight with her fellow Vanadis (such as Mira and Sophie). Ludmira Lurie Vanadis of Olmutz. She is often argues with Ellen and picking a fight, Sophie was the only vanadis that was able to cool her heads along with Ellen when they are quarreling. Witnessing Tigre's prowessness of archery when on skirmish with Ellen, Ludmira start to respect him even Tigre is a unrivaled marksman Archer. She is Ellen's rival once Ludmira falls in love with Tigre and often fights over him, making Tigre himself shocked about it. When her Lavias is united with Tigre's Black Bow ability, it unleashes arrow of ice that perishes every enemy in the arrow trajectory. Sometimes Ludmira often tell him stricly about "Minus One", "Minus Two" and so on when Tigre is always thinking longer than she was expected or not on her expectation. Sophia Obertas The current Vanadis Mediator, Sophie served as the in the Court of Zhcted and a moral figure to all the Vanadis around Zhcted, so none of them do anything rash based on their emotions. Alexandra Alshavin Elizavetta Fomina Valentina Glinka Estes Olga Tamm Vanadis of Brest, Olga is one. Despite her position as the Vanadis of Zhcted, Olga would often away ehr duty to defend Brest from. She would also Zhcted Rimlicia Ellen's loyal subordinate and bodyguard, Rim is very protective towards to Ellen and would protect her even if it cost her life to do so. Rurick One of the generals under Ellen, Rurick was formerly skeptic upon Tigre's appearance as the Prisoner of War of Ellen as Ellen rarely bring any enemy as the "prisoner of war" (Ellen usually take no prisoners until Tigre appear in her picture). Being among those who giving the hard time on Tigre during the archery practice, Rurick is also among those witnessed Tigre's archery skills as he shoot the arrow to the assassin leg in one perfect shot. As a part of his admiration, Rurick shaved his hair and begin his loyalty towards Tigre. King Victor Current monarch head of Zhcted. He start paying attention to Tigre even since many report comes about his Markmanship as archer. Even Tigre is a P.O.W. (Prisoner of War) of Leitmeritz, King Victor often trust Tigre handling some Special Operations task which require his marksman skills. King Victor put the respect deeply to Tigre and treat him not as Prisoner of War instead as a Royal Guest from Brune personally due to his ability as superior general and genius markmanship. Brune Urz Vorn Tigre's late father and the owner of the Vorn Estate in Alsace. His name was also used by his son while meeting with Mira during his infiltration of Olmutz Castle. Marthus Rodante Hugues Augre Gerard Augre King Faron of Brune The current head monarch of Brune. Being on his sick bed, King Faron cares for his family deeply and the "death" of the Prince Regnas (Princess Regin to be precised) has give the old king a bigger and harsher blow that he would no longer involved himself in any of the political activities in Brune, and his actions may trigger the Brune Civil War in his own kingdom, with Thenardier and Ganelon (his royal relatives) declared themselves as the temporary ruler with the king as the puppet ruler of the kingdom. Nina Nina is the late queen of Brune and Regin's late mother. Regnas/Regin Loire Bastien do Charles The princess of Brune who took the identity as '''Prince Regnas' to ease the royalty burden since the Brune Crown has been a Patriarch rule for generations. Fake her death during the war with Zhcted, Regnas would take refuges away from Brune as the Brune Civil War escalates even worse than her anticipation. The latter allied with Tigre and the Vanadis to reclaimed the Brune Crown and ended the Civil War. Pierre Badowin Prime minister of Brune who is focus on the internal affairs of Brune. Neither allied with Thenardier nor Ganelon, Badowin would rather. Even with Tigre ended the civil war, Badowin would Alsace The peaceful place of Brune where Tigre grew up. After the rescue from Titta Rival and Enemies Felix Aaron Thenardier One of the minister of Brune and the Crown Relative of Brune, Thenardier often think the strong would help Brune from any invading kingdoms. Prided with the military powerhouse of Brune and one of the King Faron's relative, Thenardier abused his power that caused people to suffered. Other than that, Thenardier is also a merciless yet effective general who take no prisoners, even if the enemy troops surrenders. Since the death of his son, Thenardier has begrudging upon the Earl of Vorn and vowed to crush Tigre as his vengeance even he had to allied with the Vanadis who is opposed Ellen. Despite all of his cruelty and stern discipline, Thenardier is actually a knight of honor who fights to defend the country he loved. He is also seemed to be the loving family man who stop nothing to protect his family from all cost. The only person that reflected his last piece of the benevolence is none other than his kin. Zion Thenardier Stade Drekavac The fortuneteller under the Thenardier Family who keep dragons as the family's prime weapons. Vodyanoy Ganelon Gleast Strategist under Ganelon, Gleast is also one of the minister under Ganelon. Roland Known as the Dark Hero of Brune, Roland the Dark Knight's loyalty and chivalry is second to none. As the top general of Brune, Roland would vow protect the great country from any invaders even if his life is on the line. Thanks to his sword, Roland won every major battles without even breaking a sweat and even the Vanadis such as Ellen has struggles against his own strength. Although his undying loyalty is admirable, Roland remain question about his loyalty since the corruption has widespread across Brune. The later he meet his downfall after confronting Ganelon and executed by bee stings to death. Torbalan The Demon who , Torbalan is a ruthless . Believed to have a grudge against the Vanadis, this shape shifting devil would use whatever opportunity he has to witness the destruction of humanity by allies with Trivia *Out of all characters, Torbalan is the only non-human Category:Characters